


牡丹国色东京城 第6章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 耽美
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	牡丹国色东京城 第6章

第6章   
　　李建成虽然也心潮澎湃，但李渊已经激动得泪流满面，他总不能也这样。便抱了抱李渊，“父亲，建成回来了。”  
　　李渊仍然拉着李建成的手不肯放，裴寂实在看不过去了。“叔德，建成又不是小儿郎。”  
　　李元吉也劝，“阿耶，大哥一路奔波，都没能好好歇息。”  
　　裴寂翻了个白眼，瞧瞧，连三胡都比你这老头子有出息。  
　　李渊忽然想到什么，松了李建成的手改握住他双肩上下打量，“天子可曾派兵追击，可曾受伤？”  
　　“当……”李元吉刚一张口，就被李建成一个眼锋扫了回去。  
　　“当然没有。”李建成目视左右，“父亲，裴公和众位将军都等着呢！”  
　　“哦，哦。”李渊胡乱点了两下头，指着何庆道：“毗沙门的房间可收拾好了？”  
　　“还用阿郎吩咐？”何庆服侍了李渊二十年，这几位嫡出的儿郎都是他看着长大的，说话自然不像别的奴婢这么拘谨。笑道：“饭食，热水都已备下了。”  
　　“待建成洗去一身尘土，再来和阿耶说话。”李建成顺手拉了李元吉一把，“三胡，走了。”  
　　入了院子，刚走到小亭边，忽然天上飘下几片白絮，冷冷的落在李元吉的脸上。  
　　“下雪了？”李元吉伸手接住一片雪花。  
　　李建成停下脚步，深深吸一口气，“今年第一场雪。”  
　　“今晚一定很冷，我要跟大哥睡。”李元吉扬起大大的笑脸。  
　　“天天缠着大哥，羞不羞。”  
　　李元吉面色一冷，目光不善的看过去。  
　　光秃秃的桃树下站着一个潇洒俊逸的少年。  
　　方才没见到他，还以为这个讨人厌的家伙出门去了，原来在这里等着。  
　　“世民？”李建成也很意外。  
　　李世民头上系着抹额，一头乌发用金冠束着，金冠周遭缀着一圈指头大小的明珠。少年如明珠，作作生芒。  
　　“世民若知道大哥今日归来，必亲率兵马出城迎接。”李世民走到李建成面前，微微仰头看着他。  
　　李建成伸手比了一下高度，“再过几年，世民就比大哥还高了。”  
　　李世民一笑，“大哥的房间我已命人打扫干净了，我带你去看。”  
　　李元吉嗤笑，“难道大哥连自己的房间在哪都不知道？”  
　　李世民只当没听到，拉着李建成的手就走。李元吉不甘示弱，也紧紧跟在李建成身侧。  
　　李建成无奈，只能随了弟弟们。  
　　进了房间，李世民一一指给李建成看，“被褥是新的，前几日阳光好，我亲自拿去晒了。胡床也是刚刚才做好的。”说完重重往上面一坐，拍一拍，“看，多结实，就是在上面舞剑都没事。”  
　　李元吉撇嘴，“你当大哥和你一样？”  
　　李建成横了李元吉一眼，温声道：“世民有心了，这房子跟我在河东时的居所是一样的。”  
　　“何止呐，还宽敞了一倍有余。”李世民把那“一倍”二字咬得重重的。  
　　李建成知道弟弟的心思，并不接话。  
　　李元吉瞪李世民一眼，抢着道：“今晚我跟大哥睡。”觉得气势有些不足，立刻补上一句，“我在河东时都是跟大哥一起睡的。”  
　　李世民的脸色果然冷了下来。  
　　李元吉高兴得很，慢悠悠的道：“不止如此，这一路大哥也是和我形影不离，坐卧起居没有一刻分开。”  
　　李世民立刻沉了脸，拂袖而去。  
　　他走得太快，李建成都来不及叫住他。转头见李元吉一脸得意，不由得眉头一皱，“好端端的，你干么又惹他生气？”  
　　李元吉让李世民吃了个闷亏，嘴角翘得老高，压都压不下去。  
　　“不为什么，我见到他这张脸就生气，我一生气就管不住嘴巴。”李元吉笑出一口白牙，“大哥别生气。”  
　　李建成额头隐隐作痛，只觉得杨广的追兵都没这两个弟弟这么难缠。  
　　“真是王不见王，你们以后还是别碰面了。”说完转身就走。  
　　“大哥去哪？”李元吉赶紧跟上。  
　　“沐浴，难道你也要来？”李建成回头，目光流盼间，宛如冷月星子交相辉映。李元吉被他看得心头一跳，刹那间都不知道自己身在何处了，只能痴痴盯着他的眼睛，傻愣愣的点头。  
　　李建成被他的呆样逗笑，一掌抵在他额头往后推，“傻笑什么，饿了就让侍女送吃的进来。”  
　　沐浴的热水早就备下，新衣也挂在架子上。李建成洗去一身尘土，换上衣衫，登时觉得浑身舒爽了。  
　　“大郎可要吃茶？”侍女捧了茶来。  
　　隋时的茶，除了茶叶，还要放入葱、姜、枣、橘皮、茱萸、薄荷、盐等。李建成从河东到太原，一路上不知吃了多少野味烤肉，一看到那茶就觉得腻味得很，“不要茶，端杯清水来就是。”  
　　因头发还湿着，就这样散着出去。  
　　“怎么睡在这里，被子也不盖一盖。”一出来就见李元吉歪在床上，面向里面。李建成伸手一推，那人转过脸来。不是李元吉，而是李世民。  
　　“大哥心里只有三胡。”李世民挑起眼角看着李建成，话中满是埋怨。  
　　“你侧着身，我怎么知道是谁。”李建成背过去，让侍女替他擦头发。“你不是被三胡气跑了么，我正想去找你。”  
　　李世民伸手将长巾拿了过来，亲自给李建成擦头发。“大哥又哄我。真担心我生气，当时就该追出去。”  
　　李建成笑而不答。  
　　李世民赌气，“我知道，你是怕三胡生气，那家伙心眼比针尖还小。”  
　　“是啊，世民心胸宽广，从来不用我操心。”李建成笑道。  
　　李世民被他一哄，那股闷气登时散了。“等会就在房中用饭吧！外面乱哄哄的，看着就心烦。”  
　　“仆人们这么大胆，竟然敢大声喧哗？”  
　　李世民擦拭的力度轻重得宜，按得李建成头皮一阵阵发麻，舒服得差点闭上眼睛。担心自己真睡了过去，便随手拿了本兵书过来翻着。  
　　“裴公和那些武将天天跟阿耶吵架，我隔着三间房都能听见。”李世民和他有一搭没一搭的说话。  
　　李建成漫不经心的道：“他们吵什么了？”  
　　李世民想了想，“裴公和各位将军让爹自立，爹不愿，就吵起来了。”顿了一下，“哦，我好像还听到突厥什么的。”  
　　李建成心头一凛，“突厥？”他压下李世民的手，一边思索一边慢慢翻着书页。  
　　“大哥？”李世民见他一脸凝重，也紧张了起来，“有何不对？”  
　　李建成忽然起身，“来人，服侍我更衣。”又问李世民，“父亲在何处？”  
　　李世民道：“方才我还见他和裴公青岚厅，哦，各位将军也在。”  
　　“好极。”李建成一拍李世民肩头，“你让父亲稍待，我随后就到。”


End file.
